supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I can't see no light
Chapter 1: Prologue Forty-eight year old Michael McNamara was walking away from a fellow Confederate soldier after an argument in the barracks when he was shot in the back. He looked younger than 48 due to malnourishment, his height was also stunted due to this. Michael was hated the trenches, he was starving, tired, and dirty. ”Ah.....” Michael hissed in pain, clutching his midsection. Hunger was already starting to piss Michael off, Other soldiers often witnessed Michael punching himself in the stomach. Despite growing up homeless after the decimation of his entire village, living on the streets and slums of Dublin and surviving the Irish famine, Michael never really got used to going without food, almost resorting to theft to keep him, aswell as a younger Saoirse and Joseph healthy. ”Aww, what’s the matter, the Irish boy ran out of food?” Gerald mocked. ” (Shut up)” Michael hissed. ”Why would they let a young blind man in the army?” Gerald asked, taunting Michael. ”He’s blind during the summer, Gerald, He can see finer now, just leave Mick alone.” Cathal said. Cathal was a fellow soldier who like the late Joseph and Michael, he was one of the handful of Irishmen in the Confederate Army. When he speaking to another Irish-speaking soldier, Michael and the soldier, Cathal were talking about family and the war. “ (My wife’s doing okay, I have a little girl at home)” Michael said to him. ” (What happened to the other two?)” Cathal asked Michael. ” (Joseph and Saoirse, they’re dead)” Michael said it with a hint of sadness in his voice. ” (I’m sorry for your loss)” He said to him. Michael felt the familiar pains known too well to him. ” (Damn, I’m starving)” Michael mumbled. Gerald thought the two were talking about him and marched up to them. ”You two talking about me, Irish bugs?” He asked. ”No, we weren‘t.” Cathal said in English. Then Gerald smacked Michael in the face. Michael gave a startled shout. ”Fuck you! Go back to Ireland, you potato-eating hack, You are the reason we are starving!” He shouted. ” (Me? You ate all my rations!)” He shouted. ”I don’t give a fuck if you‘re a corporal!” He shouted. "Nach dtuigeann tú an méid atá á rá agam? Déanaim na rialacha! (Don't you understand what I'm saying? I make the rules!)” Michael shouted at Gerald. He and Gerald, who was two years older than him and was much larger than the five-foot-four Irish man. Both of them hated eachother, Gerald often pestered and bullied the Irish man until he reached the rank of corporal. Gerald often stole Michael and the now-dead Joseph’s rations, despite other soldiers telling him that Joseph had tuberculosis, which was worsened by the conditions. Gerald in a fit of rage grabbed a gun, then followed Michael outside when the younger man went out to calm down. Despite the pleas of the other soldiers not to shoot him, Gerald fired three bullets. Soldiers from the inside of the barracks heard gunfire and ran out as Michael lay dying. They went out to have a look, Michael was lying on his back, he screamed in Irish Gaelic. ”Just leave the Hibe there!” Gerald shouted. Everyone went inside. ”Gerald! Why would you do that to him?! His son and daughter died two years ago, He only has a daughter left!” Cathal yelled. Chapter 2: 3 bullets Michael crawled in pain. Then he felt his eyes close, he was tired and wanted to sleep, it was a long day. A day later, a group of Union soldiers discovered the dying Confederate. The leading officer picked Michael up. ”He’s still alive!” He exclaimed, waking Michael up. Michael was alot paler from the lack of blood. He then vomited blood, he couldn’t even speak. ”Hey, What’s your name?” He asked the Confederate. “ (Mich----)” Michael said before he finally went quiet. ”Hey, come on.” The Union officer said, gently shaking the Irish man. The man had died, They found something inside his coat pocket. ”Michael McNamara.......He’s a Confederate soldier, He might be Irish.” He said. Chapter 3: Ghosts of Sionnaigh Tine. Michael woke up in the ruins of a village. ” (I’m I dead?)” He wondered in confusion. He felt his back, there was blood and he could feel the bullet holes, but he felt fine for some reason. He saw ghostly entities, almost like phantoms floating through the air, He felt shocked and scared, he could smell blood. Then he heard a voice. “ (Are you Sionnaigh Tine’s last survivor?)” The voice asked him. The man nodded. ” (Please do not worry my dear boy, these were the victims of that horrible night, They are suffering with you)” It said. Michael stood up, he saw two of the phantoms floating closer to him and lingering. One of them gently “rubbed” against his pale face. ” (Mom?)” He asked. The other then did the same thing. ” (Dad?)” He asked The two entities lingered near him while the rest flew around, the familiar voices. ” (MOMMY!)” He heard a little girl’s voice. ” (Kill them like they killed us)” A man’s voice said. ” (Not my baby!)” He heard a woman’s voice. ” (Help me!)” He heard another woman cry out. ” (The night your village died, you were 10 years old, only a little boy)” The voice said in a mournful tone. Michael then saw an illusion of the 10-year old, himself. “ (Mom.....)” The little boy whispered. Michael wanted to cry, but no tears came out of his eyes. ” (Do you want to seek vengeance for your dead family and friends?)” The voice asked him. ” (Yes.....)” He mumbled. Chapter 4: Funeral Mia wasn’t allowed to look at her father’s dead body when his superiors brought him back to the McNamara farm. Aofie touched her husband’s pale face. ”Michael.....” She said, softly. Aofie felt sadness and tears poured. ”You’ll be with Seo and Saoi again.” Aofie said. Saoirse died of malaria and Joseph contracted tuberculosis and poor nutrition leaded to his condition worsening and finally, he was gone. ”The soldier that shot your husband was abandoned by his unit after this for the enemy to find.” The officer said. Aofie‘s eyes widened, to her, it served him right. Chapter 5: Spirits After that weird expierence with the voice, Michael fell face-first into the ground. “Ow!” He cried out. He still saw the spirits surronding him, he knew this place. ”Sionnaigh Tine.....” He said. It was in ruins as the day the village fell. He stood up.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86